taotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Unleashed
Unleashed is the sixteenth fanfiction to be published by The Asylum of the Devitory, the fourth to be finished, and his only F-Zero fanfiction. It follows the events of F-Zero GX's story mode, and the consequences of the apparent death of Black Shadow, a major villain in the series. It was first published on 9 October 2009, and finished on 15 May 2018. Plot Three months after the events of F-Zero GX's story mode, Lily Flyer is severely injured on a mission to steal a memory stick from the last Black Shadow Labs, ambushed by Blood Falcon, who steals the stick back. Questioning Blood Falcon's sudden reappearance, Captain Falcon embarks on an investigation to reveal what his evil clone is planning. After saving the life of Samurai Goroh, Falcon is found by Super Arrow, who offers Falcon a favor anytime. Falcon tracks down a lead, a former Black Shadow operative, who is suddenly assassinated by Pico. After Falcon loses track of Pico, he enlists Digi-Boy to hack the BSL computer systems. With the codes to the BSL, Falcon tracks down Pico's hideout, and discovers a location in White Land that Pico had made a stop in. Travelling to the exact spot, Falcon uses the BSL codes to find the memory stick that Lily had stolen. The stick reveals that Pico had been the one to give Shadow his genetic sample, and Blood Falcon was using it as leverage against him to pressure Pico into trying to kill Falcon. Falcon gives the stick to Pico, who in return reveals Blood Falcon's plan- kidnapping Jody Summer to lure Falcon into the Underworld to settle their score. Falcon and Blood duel it out, with Captain Falcon prevailing. Multiple Blood Hawks suddenly appear, with multiple clones of Blood Falcons. As Falcon and Jody escape the Underworld, Goroh, Arrow, and Pico arrive to aide his escape. With the Blood Falcons defeated, Falcon receives a mysterious message, saying "I'll be back," to which Falcon vows, "And I'll be waiting." Elsewhere, Phoenix drops off a mysterious passenger on a desert planet, grumbling that his passenger wasn't meant to die, despite his wishes. Phoenix bids the stranger to do whatever it is he does that saves the universe, while revealing the stranger's name- Black Shadow. Conception Frustrated with the lack of a proper sequel to F-Zero GX, Asylum decided to hypothesize about a possible sequel to GX's story mode, and which villain was most likely to take Shadow and Deathborn's place as primary antagonists. Since Blood Falcon is a clone of Captain Falcon, Asylum thought it would be an interesting concept to pit two characters of equal ability against each other, and shed more light on a character he felt was not being given the attention he deserved. Notably, Unleashed is remarkably tame, lacking the same levels of violence and vulgarity present in Asylum's other works, being given a T rating on Fanfiction.net, as opposed to the more common M rating. Asylum imposed limits on himself, restricting content to what he felt would be comparable to F-Zero GX's story mode, to plausibly simulate his story as being part of an actual F-Zero game's story mode. Characters * Captain Falcon * Jody Summers * Blood Falcon * John Tanaka * Lily Flyer * Dr. Robert Stewart * Kate Allen * Samurai Goroh * Digi-Boy * Super Arrow * Pico * Zoda * Phoenix * Black Shadow * Roger Buster (mentioned) * Don Genie (mentioned) * Deathborn (mentioned) Chapters * A Red Streak in the Night * And The Dance Continues * A Darker Shade of Black * On a Serpent's Wings * The Forest in the Trees * A Winter's Wake * Honor for Disgrace * The Fatal Spiral * Flight of the Falcons * As Fate Would Have It External Links * Unleashed on Fanfiction.net Category:Fanworks